1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for providing a push service in a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and a method for transmitting a message using a Media Access Control (MAC) layer based push service in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
To facilitate a communication service, wireless communication systems provide a push service which actively transmits data from a server to a client without user's manipulation. For example, the push service includes a Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) push service, a HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) push service, and a User Datagram Protocol (UDP) push service.
The WAP push service is designed for a voice service and may not be applied to a broadband wireless communication network.
The HTTP push service can be applied to the broadband wireless communication network but requires a Transmission Control Procedure (TCP) connection between a terminal and a push server for the push service. Hence, in every push service, the HTTP push service suffers from a time delay according to the TCP connection setup.
When a firewall exists between the push server and the terminal, the transmission of the push message can be blocked. As a result, the UDP push service cannot guarantee the service.
The broadband wireless communication system adopting an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) scheme or an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) scheme does not specify a standard for transmitting and receiving data of the push characteristic.
Therefore, a need exists for a broadband wireless communication system and method for transmitting a push message to an application layer of other services without a TCP connection.